


Super Luminary: Launch

by m_k



Series: Super Luminary [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Open Source Star Trek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-18 20:20:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29614890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/m_k/pseuds/m_k
Summary: The UNSC Luminary is a faster-than-light exploration ship from Earth. The Luminary's first mission to another star system becomes a desperate fight for survival for its crew.This is a pilot script for an "Open Source Star Trek" universe which tells the story of the human adventure, but unencumbered by IP.
Series: Super Luminary [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2175849





	Super Luminary: Launch

_# OPENING_

_# INT. RESTAURANT — NIGHT_

_John Perry, commander of the UNSC Luminary, an experimental faster-than-light ship, is dressed in civilian clothes and is sitting alone at a table in a fancy restaurant. He is studying his phone’s screen while lo-fi hip-hop beats play in the background. A gorgeous nighttime cityscape is visible through the window behind him. The camera approaches his table and he looks up._

_From Perry’s point of view, we see Kazlen, the Farruzi ambassador, standing before him. She is a felinid, with cat-like face, a large mane of hair, stripes, articulated paws for hands, large slit eyes. (No tail.) She is also dressed in civilian clothing._

KAZLEN ( _Briskly_ ) Good evening, Captain Perry.

_Kazlen sits across from Perry._

PERRY Ambassador Kazlen! I was beginning to think you weren’t going to show up.

KAZLEN ( _Casually_ ) I honor my obligations.

_Perry fills her wine glass from an open bottle on the table. They’ve done this before._

_Kazlen fishes out a pair of black-rimmed glasses from her purse and puts them on her face before examining the menu._

PERRY ( _Amused_ ) I guess I didn’t realize that you’re farsighted.

_Kazlen sighs, annoyed. She takes the glasses off and regards them contemptuously._

KAZLEN Something on this planet is causing my eyesight to degrade.

PERRY ( _Positively_ ) Well, they’re fetching.

KAZLEN ( _Doesn’t understand_ ) What is “fetch?”

PERRY Fetching. The glasses. They’re attractive.

_Kazlen wordlessly puts the glasses back in her purse and squints at the menu._

_A schmoozy Restaurant Manager approaches._

MANAGER Good evening! I’m the manager here, and I just want to say what an honor it is to have Astronaut John Perry of the United Nations Space Corps *and* the Farruzi Ambassador in my restaurant.

KAZLEN ( _Cutting him off_ ) I’ll have the House Salad.

MANAGER ( _beat_ ) Well, I’m not actually your server.

KAZLEN Then why are you here?

_The manager looks helplessly at Perry, who shrugs, then adds his order._

PERRY Spaghetti with meat sauce?

MANAGER ( _beat, deflated_ ) I’ll have it right out.

_The manager leaves, and Perry smiles at Kazlen, who stares back at him._

PERRY In two weeks, we’ll both be aboard the UNSC Luminary, traveling to Proxima Centauri.

_Kazlen sighs deeply, then then double face-palms, hiding her face behind two cat-like paws._

PERRY Look, I get that this is not what you signed up for…as “Ambassador to Earth.” But if you have any doubts about the ship’s safety, well, don’t. The Luminary has completed faster-than-light trips to Mars and Saturn without incident.

_Kazlen, still face palming, shakes her head and moans sadly._

PERRY Hey….

_Kazlen raises her head and listens._

PERRY I personally guarantee your safety.

_Kazlen snickers mockingly._

KAZLEN ( _Derisively_ ) You don’t seem to get that no one wants you “Earthers” out there in interstellar space, not the Farruzi, not the Irradot, and certainly not the Adzkal. And there are darker forces than those….

[Pronunciation note: Farruzi is Fah-ROO-zee, Irradot is Eer-rah-DOTE, Adzkal is ADZ-kahl]

PERRY We “Earthers” don’t have to ask anyone’s permission.

KAZLEN ( _Argumentatively_ ) Well, yes, you did. The Farruzi are only providing you with the Stellar Address Charts you need to navigate because we don’t want the Irradot to gain a foothold here.

PERRY The Irradot showed up one time, and then they left.

KAZLEN Even so, they won’t be happy about our working together. I mean, obviously they weren’t willing to provide you with faster-than-light technology.

PERRY Well, neither were the Farruzi.

KAZLEN Because Earth isn’t ready.

PERRY We captured an Adzkal ship and retrofitted their Induction Drive to the Luminary. The superluminal drive technology is *ours* now. There’s no going back.

KAZLEN ( _Argumentatively_ ) I’m not talking about technology. You—you’re still fighting wars on this planet. Still needlessly depriving some of your own people of food, healthcare, education. Still passing prejudices from one generation to the next. Still plotting genocide. I read the news, John Perry. I read the news. ( _Judgementally_ ) You’re barbarians! ( _Disgusted_ ) Primitives. ( _Quieter, even more bitter_ ) Monkeys.

_They both shift their gaze to the restaurant manager, who is standing there in awkward silence with a salad in one hand and a plate of spaghetti in the other._

_The manager places the dishes before them._

MANAGER ( _Putting down the salad before Kazlen_ ) A House Salad… ( _Putting down the spaghetti before Perry_ ) …and a spaghetti with meat sauce.

_The manager looks from one to the other._

MANAGER _(Sedately, vaguely ironically)_ Enjoy _._

_The manager leaves._

PERRY ( _Resolutely, to Kazlen_ ) Look, you have a job to do, and I have a job to do. I told you, I guarantee your safety. But we have to work together.

_Perry holds out his hand to her, an offering of peace and friendship._

_Kazlen pauses, regarding him with her feline eyes. She grabs his hand in her finely articulated paw and shakes._

PERRY ( _Wincing_ ) Ouch!

_Perry pulls back his hand. It’s slightly punctured and bloody._

PERRY ( _Surprised_ ) I’m bleeding!

KAZLEN That means we have an agreement.

PERRY ( _Stands, irritated_ ) Oh, eat your damn salad. I’m going to find some antibiotic ointment.

_Perry leaves Kazlen, who flexes her paw, causing needle-sharp curved claws to extend. She smiles to herself, chuckles for just a seconds, picks up a fork, and stabs the salad._

_# OPENING TITLES for Super Luminary_

_Various shots of the UNSC Luminary in orbit of Earth cross-fade during the opening credits. We see the Luminary accompanied by a utilitarian service ship and two smaller chase ships, with the brilliant blue-white sphere of the Earth behind it. The Luminary consists of two barrel-shaped thrusters stacked vertically behind a long rail-like body in which a large, horizontally rotating habitat ring houses the crew (including the Control Deck). The centrifugal force simulates gravity. Below this ring is the flattened, inverted dome-like Adzkal Induction Drive that allows the ship to go “superluminal” (faster than light). The structure of the “AI-Drive” separates and pulls stern-ward during superluminal flight. The bow of the ship is a rather awkward vertical dock, to which are attached (in future episodes) two wedge-shaped lander craft, sandwiched bottom to bottom._

_# ACT I_

_EXT. SPACE - EARTH_

_The UNSC Luminary is in orbit above Earth, ready to begin its test flight to another star._

_SUPER (Episode Title): Launch_

_INT. CONTROL DECK - LUMINARY._

_The Control Deck is rather submarine-like, with individual stations that have controls, keyboards, and displays, and one chair each. One large display dominates the forward end._

_The stations on the Control Deck are:_

_Yusuf Öz (2nd Lt.) engine panel, at left rear  
Vivaan Desai (3rd Commander) sweeps / weapons panel, at left front  
Kwento Akerele (1st Lt.) navigation panel, at right front  
John Perry (1st Commander) Captain’s station, center left  
Soleil De la Crois (2nd Commander) XO’s station, center right  
Kazlen (the Farruzi ambassador to Earth) sits in a fold-out chair, rear right  
Bai Xubin (a reporter) sits in a fold-out chair, rear right_

_The Luminary’s captain, Perry, enters the Control Deck, dressed in his UNSC uniform. Everyone listed above is similarly dressed in uniform and is at their respective work station, except Kazlen and Bai who are dressed in civilian clothes._

DE LA CROIS ( _Standing by her chair, to Perry_ ) Captain, the Deck is yours.

PERRY Thank you, Commander De la Crois. 

_Perry glances around at all the Control Deck stations, then sits in the captain’s chair, while De la Crois stands beside him._

PERRY What’s our status?

DE LA CROIS All stations ready for departure.

PERRY ( _Nodding_ ) Right on time. ( _To Desai_ ) Lt. Desai, signal Control that we are departing Earth orbit.

DESAI ( _Pressing a few buttons_ ) Signaling departure.

_Perry glances questioningly toward the Engineering officer._

ÖZ ( _Confidently_ ) The AI-Drive *is* active and ready.

PERRY Lt. Akerele, accelerate to 10 SL on the mission vector.

AKERELE ( _Working controls_ ) Accelerating to 10 SL.

_EXT. SPACE - EARTH_

_The AI-Drive pods beneath the Luminary pull apart slightly and the large sphere of the Earth, behind the ship, races into the distance._

_REVERSE SHOT:_

_The Luminary proceeds forward against a backdrop of stars, the entire length of its impressive frame passing by and receding into the distance._

_INT. CONTROL DECK - LUMINARY._

DE LA CROIS We’re approaching the Jupiter system.

PERRY Slow to sub-light. We’ll test the photonics and imaging array.

AKERELE ( _Working controls_ ) Slowing to sub-light.

_EXT. SPACE - JUPITER_

_The silhouette of Luminary drifts past the gorgeous and brightly colored swirled clouds banding the surface of Jupiter. A small round moon is visible between the ship and the planet._

_INT. CONTROL DECK - LUMINARY._

PERRY ( _Peering at dead air on main display_ ) Okay, where’s Jupiter?

DESAI The photonics column didn’t extend. ( _Working controls_ ) Restarting that system. Give me a second.

_Perry, slightly annoyed, stands and walks back to where the Farruzi ambassador, Kazlen, and the embedded reporter, Bai, are sitting._

PERRY ( _Cheerfully_ ) Are you comfortable, Ambassador?

KAZLEN ( _Flatly_ ) No.

PERRY ( _Ignoring her_ ) And how about you, Mr. Bai?

BAI I’m excited. We’re about to make history. The first manned Earth mission to leave the solar system.

KAZLEN I thought the Pathfinder was the first.

BAI ( _Annoyed_ ) Well, then, the first to leave the system and to make it back in one piece.

_Kazlen looks displeased._

PERRY ( _Amused_ ) Things are going relatively smoothly.

KAZLEN ( _Cynically_ ) Things always go smoothly until they don’t. Honestly, what are you…humans…going to do out there?

PERRY Explore. Discover. Make friends.

KAZLEN Make war?

PERRY Make mistakes. That’s what is means to be human. We’ll learn along the way.

KAZLEN We’ll *see*.

DE LA CROIS ( _Calling to Perry etc_. _in French_ ) Ohé Jupiter! [Jupiter Ahoy!]

_INSET:_

_The beautiful and colorful cloud bands of Jupiter fill the main display._

_REVERSE:_

_Perry, Kazlan, and Bai step forward and join De la Crois. They gaze at the display in awe._

DE LA CROIS ( _Awed_ ) _Incroyable!_

PERRY Nice work, Desai.

_EXT. SPACE_

_Lengthy shot of the Luminary changing course gradually, peeling away, as Jupiter recedes behind it._

_REVERSE SHOT:_

_EXT. SPACE_

_The Luminary travels away from us, into the distance, as stars gradually shift (not due to speed, but because the camera is tilting)._

_INT. CONTROL DECK - LUMINARY._

_Perry, Bai, and Kazlen are still standing on the Control Deck, watching the display. In the background, De la Crois is assisting Öz at the engine panel._

_Akerela, at the navigation panel, turns to face them._

AKERELA ( _To Perry_ ) We are now traveling at 400 times the speed of light.

PERRY ( _Wryly, to Bai and Kazlen_ ) It’s a big universe. Proxima Centauri is 4 light years away, but thanks to the Induction Drive, we’ll arrive in only four days’ time. The Luminary can theoretically go much faster, of course, but we’re not going to push it on this trip.

BAI ( _Taking notes_ ) What is the itinerary for when we arrive at Proxima Centauri?

PERRY We’ll release an orbital buoy to serve as a marker that humanity has been there. I’ll read a commemorative poem by the United Nations poet laureate. Then the mission specialists will get to work examining the star itself and the planets orbiting it. There is going to be plenty to observe and to study.

KAZLEN ( _Critically_ ) I know you guys are new at this, but marking your new conquest with a buoy is a bit low class.

BAI ( _Intrigued_ ) Why is that?

PEERY ( _Shaking his head_ ) Don’t encourage her.

KAZLEN Do you leave your trash after a picnic to prove that you’ve been there? That’s all that buoy is…trash. It’s like letting your dog pee in the neighbor’s garden.

_De la Crois, who has been working with Öz at the engine panel, draws near._

DE LA CROIS Kazlen, has anyone shown you how to work the espresso machine in the Mess Hall yet?

KAZLEN ( _Distracted_ ) The what?

DE LA CROIS ( _Grabbing her by the paw and dragging her gently away_ ) Come on, I’ll show you. ( _Fading as they leave the Control Deck_ ) It’s so easy!

_Bai watches them leave, then turns back to Captain Perry, who winks at him._

_EXT. SPACE_

_The Luminary is traveling through interstellar space. The body of the ship is dark, lit only by its own running lights and floods. Many windows in the habitat ring are lit._

_INT. MESS HALL - LUMINARY_

_The Mess Hall is mostly empty and dark, the stars outside the window rotating (since the habitat ring is rotating). Perry and De la Crois are getting themselves coffee._

PERRY ( _Putting in creamer and stirring_ ) Thanks for distracting Kazlen earlier.

DE LA CROIS Those felinids…wow, *so* negative. And scary. I bet you she could rip us both apart with those claws of hers.

_Perry, finished doctoring his coffee, turns to face De la Crois, who has her back to the door._

DE LA CROIS I’ll tell you another thing about her—

PERRY She’s behind you.

_De la Crois turns in surprise to see Kazlen in the doorway._

DE LA CROIS Hi, Ambassador!

KAZLEN ( _Matter of factly_ ) I have twice the hearing that humans have.

DE LA CROIS ( _Defensively_ ) Well, don’t take offense. I mean, *I* think you have a wonderful ( _very long beat_ ) mane.

_Stepping around Kazlen, De la Crois leaves the Mess Hall, taking her coffee mug with her._

_Perry, standing idly, takes a drink of his coffee as Kazlen approaches him._

KAZLEN Shouldn’t you be on the Control Deck?

PERRY I’m the captain. I can be anywhere I want to be.

KAZLEN Oh. That’s what you humans call a “perk,” right? Perk?

PERRY Not at all. As the captain I have to be aware of every aspect of the mission. I’m responsible for the success of the mission, the ship, and the crew, including you. 

_Perry stares into his coffee mug thoughtfully, then addresses Kazlen._

PERRY Look, I do care about your input. You’re Earth’s connection to the wider universe of cultures and civilizations around us. I’ve decided to follow your advice, and to not release the marker buoy when we arrive at Proxima Centauri.

KAZLEN Well…it *is* quite an achievement for a bunch of monkeys. Are you sure you don’t want to mark the occasion?

PERRY ( _Angered_ ) Kazlen….

_Kazlen starts to chuckle and smile, eyeing Perry the whole time._

PERRY ( _Nodding_ ) Very good. Farruzi humor?

_Kazlen nods, still smiling broadly._

_EXT. SPACE - PROXIMA CENTAURI_

_We see the Luminary moving through space. Beyond is the fiery red ball of the Proxima Centauri star._

_VOICE OVER:_

AKERELE We are now sub-light and in orbit of the Proxima Centauri star.

_INT. CONTROL DECK - LUMINARY._

_Perry turns from the main display._

PERRY ( _Jubilantly_ ) We made it!

_The Control Deck erupts in clapping and cheering; everyone is smiling._

_Perry holds up a hand to quiet the crew, then begins to speak._

PERRY The UNSC Luminary has made history today, and I want to thank all of you for your contribution. Later, we’ll break out the champaign…which Commander De la Crois personally secured from France. ( _Looking at De la Crois_ ) Thanks for that.

_De la Crois nods in acknowledgement._

DE LA CROIS Pas de quoi. [Don’t mention it.]

PERRY ( _Trying to think of what comes next_ ) Ah….

_De la Crois hands Perry a piece of paper with poetry printed on it._

DE LA CROIS Le poème.

PERRY The poem, right. ( _Clears his throat._ ) From a small round rock and a certain sun—

KAZLEN ( _Interrupting_ ) I smell something burning.

_Perry looks at De la Crois, who sniffs gently and subtly shakes her head._

PERRY From a small round rock—

KAZLEN ( _Forcefully, panicky_ ) I said, something is burning!

PERRY ( _Looking around_ ) Is something burning? Well?

ÖZ ( _Stands, nears Kalzen_ ) The…uh, the capacitors in the AI-Drive produce some ozone when they cycle down. Not enough to be harmful. You’re probably smelling…ozone.

PERRY ( _beat_ ) From a small round rock—

DE LA CROIS Okay, I smell it now.

DESAI ( _Agitated, from the Sweeps/Weapons station_ ) I’ve got a red light!

AKERELE ( _From the Navigation station_ ) Me too! Several. Lots of breakers.

_Öz glances at his panel, now covered in red alarm lights._

ÖZ ( _Racing to his station_ ) Crap!

_The crew are all pressing buttons, trying to determine what is wrong. A general alarm begins to sound, loudly._

_The air is already becoming smokey and dim, diffusing the many red alarm lights._

_Everyone is talking at once as they work their panel controls. The main display goes from showing the nearby red sun to showing static._

AKERELE ( _Overlapping_ ) Multiple faults. Navigation is down. RCS is down.

DESAI ( _Overlapping_ ) Sweeps are down.

ÖZ ( _Overlapping_ ) We’ve got cascading system overloads.

DE LA CROIS ( _Working her panel, overlapping_ ) Fire alarms up and down the main trunk.

PERRY ( _Yelling_ ) Activate fire suppression system.

ÖZ Suppression system activated.

CLOSEUP:

DE LA CROIS ( _Desperately, to Perry_ ) The whole damn ship’s on fire!

_Perry meets her distressed gaze._

# ACT II

_INT. CONTROL DECK - LUMINARY._

_On the Control Deck of the Luminary, alert lights are blinking red, the air is filled with a smoky haze, and the alarm is blaring._

ÖZ ( _Confused_ ) Fire suppression never kicked in. I *did* activate it.

DE LA CROIS ( _Thinking_ ) There’s a hardwired switch in the Engine Control Room.

DESAI I’ll go.

_Desai rises from his station and runs to the rear of the Control Deck._

DESAI Shut the hatch behind me!

KAZLEN ( _Freaks out_ ) Ntu! Ntu! Akuntu imin akutu! [No! No! I have to get out!]

BAI ( _Trying to hold her_ ) Calm down!

_Desai, momentarily distracted by Kazlen, departs._

_The overhead lights fail, only some alert and warning lights remain on._

ÖZ I’m going to reset all the breakers and check the mains. They’ll probably need some guidance back there.

_Kazlen is flailing wildly despite Bai holding her arms. Her eyes are wide._

KAZLEN ( _Panicking_ ) Tabatnya! Ntu! Ntu! [Let me go! No! No!]

PERRY Bai, take her to the Mess Hall!

KAZLEN ( _Reaches out for De la Crois_ ) No, De la Crois!

_De la Crois is bewildered, flustered._

DE LA CROIS ( _Looking at Perry_ ) I’ll do it!

_She grabs Kazlen and ushers her through the hatch._

DE LA CROIS ( _To Bai_ ) Close the hatch!

_Bai closes the hatch and turns the wheel to seal it._

PERRY ( _Activating the comm, coughing from the smoke_ ) Desai? Lieutenant Desai?

_INT. MESS HALL - LUMINARY_

_De la Crois guides a frazzled Kalzen into the Mess Hall and sets her in a chair at a table. The Mess Hall is smoke-filled and dark. From the fridge unit, she retrieves a water bottle and opens it, then has Kazlen drink from it._

_Kazlen starts to sob._

DE LA CROIS ( _Talking to herself_ ) What a mess.

_De la Crois stands behind Kazlen and clumsily strokes her generous mane._

_Kazlen starts to calm down._

KAZLEN ( _Tearfully_ ) I’m sorry.

DE LA CROIS Kazlen…why did you ask for me?

KAZLEN On Farruz, the males are never in charge. It upsets me and makes me nervous. Especially when the ship is on fire.

DE LA CROIS ( _Reflecting_ ) Farruz…is a matriarchal culture.

KAZLEN It goes beyond that.

_De la Crois sits down opposite Kazlen._

KAZLEN Males are never in charge on Farruz. It goes against the natural order of things.

DE LA CROIS ( _Jokingly_ ) Well, that’s a prejudice I can get behind.

_Kazlen looks her in the eye._

KAZLEN I’m not a coward.

DE LA CROIS. No one said you were, Kazlen. Space travel…is hard.

KAZLEN ( _Her head hanging low_ ) I *am* a coward. I hate Earth. I just want to go home.

DE LA CROIS ( _Smiling reassuringly_ ) If we get out of this, take me with you to Farruz. I’d love to see it in person. You can show me the sites. It’ll be awesome.

KAZLEN ( _Nodding_ ) Okay. Okay.

_A two-beep alarm sounds._

DE LA CROIS Get ready. They’re about to vent the atmosphere and flood the electronics with CO2. Breathe out…don’t hold your breath.

_A very loud whoosh is heard, and a rush of atmosphere passes over the two like a flood. The roaring wind continues…_

_INT. CONTROL DECK - LUMINARY_

_The loud rush of air is present on the Control Deck as well, visibly blowing the crews’ hair and clothes._

_Perry is listening closely, his eyes examining the still dark Control Deck. The smoke is now cleared, and the panels are resetting with most of the red alarm lights gone. The Control Deck lighting is restored._

_Perry glances at Akerele, who nods his head in relief._

PERRY ( _Activates comm_ ) De la Crois to the Control Deck.

DE LA CROIS ( _Voiceover on comm_ ) De la Crois. On my way.

PERRY Akerele, you have the Deck. I’m going to see what the damage looks like.

AKERELE Understood.

_Perry stands to leave the Control Deck._

REVERSE ANGLE: 

_Perry passes by a huddled Bai._

PERRY You all right?

BAI ( _Jokingly_ ) I’ll let you know.

_Perry places a reassuring hand on Bai’s shoulder, then departs the Control Deck._

_EXT. SPACE - PROXIMA CENTAURI_

_The Luminary is drifting, its length tinged red by the alien sun. Many of the exterior lights and beacons are not operating, and the majority of the lighted windows on the habitat ring are dark._

_INT. ENGINE CONTROL ROOM - LUMINARY_

_Perry and Öz are talking in the Engine Control Room, a room dense with control panels, conduits and pipes, and access hatches._

ÖZ I’ve got the backup CO2 scrubbers functioning off the emergency generator.

PERRY ( _Cynically_ ) We should have brought more electricians.

ÖZ ( _Glancing around uneasily, speaks_ sotto voce) All the electricians in the world aren’t going to help. We’ve lost some key systems. The connecting hardware overloaded everything.

PERRY How? This ship has duplicates of everything. Some systems have quadruple backups.

ÖZ It’s…inconceivable…that all the safeguards in place would fail this badly. Maybe “impossible” is a better word.

PERRY ( _Concerned_ ) Sabotage?

ÖZ I wonder. ( _Grimly_ ) Captain, the chances of us making it back home are slim. There isn’t much left to work with.

PERRY ( _beat, thinking_ ) Let’s not advertise that for now, okay?

_The engineer nods in acknowledgement._

_CROSS FADE TO:_

_INT. MAIN CORRIDOR - LUMINARY_

_De la Crois is determinedly walking the corridor which terminates in the Control Deck, the camera tracking her._

_INT. CONTROL DECK - LUMINARY_

_De la Crois enters the Control Deck. She hesitates briefly as she passes by an open access panel near the ceiling of the engine console, with many loose cables dangling. Öz is elsewhere on the ship. She proceeds to find Desai at the sweeps panel, standing on his chair, similarly disconnecting a control junction processor above his console._

DE LA CROIS ( _Annoyed_ ) What are you doing, Lieutenant?

DESAI Öz says that we can repurpose this trunk router to function as part of the Engine Control System router…so we can re-sync the AI-Drive cores.

DE LA CROIS ( _Dismayed_ ) But…we use photonics when we go superluminal.

DESAI Yes, as a check against the SAC numbers. But we can just wing it once we get near the Earth system.

DE LA CROIS ( _Looking around, frustrated_ ) Where’s the skipper?

DESAI He said he’d be in the Engine Control Room.

_De la Crois sighs and turns to leave the Control Deck._

_INT. ENGINE CONTROL ROOM - LUMINARY_

_De la Crois enters the Engine Control Room. Tool boxes and testing equipment lie about. Access hatches are open. Loose cables sit here and there, coiled and uncoiled._

DE LA CROIS ( _Calls out, peering around_ ) Captain Perry?

_Perry’s voice projects from behind the control panel._

PERRY ( _Yelling_ ) In here!

_De la Crois kneels and peers into a dark space beyond a removed access panel. She shakes her head in annoyance and wedges herself into the crawl space._

_INT. MACHINE CONDUIT - LUMINARY_

_Inside the confined, dark space, De la Crois crawls toward Perry, who is working beside a clamped-on work light. Perry is sweating. Before him is a splayed mess of connectors, with identifying labels he has taped on._

DE LA CROIS ( _Drawing near, lit by the flood_ ) What are you doing?

PERRY ( _Connection tester in hand_ ) Bypassing the battleshort system.

DE LA CROIS Why?

PERRY ( _Realizing the irony_ ) It…shorted.

DE LA CROIS ( _Chiding him_ ) You should let the specialists do this.

PERRY ( _Stops working_ ) They’re busy throughout the ship. There’s a lot to do.

DE LA CROIS ( _beat_ ) John…

PERRY ( _Waiting_ ) Soleil?

DE LA CROIS On Farruz, Kazlen used to be a professor of the theoretical physics for superluminal communication.

PERRY ( _Listening_ ) Okay.

DE LA CROIS She thinks she can modify the Adzkal Drive to serve as an SL transmitter. She can signal the Farruzi for help. She says it’s possible they can tow us back to Earth.

PERRY ( _Angry and bitter_ ) No. No way! How humiliating would that be? For us, *and* for Earth.

DE LA CROIS Well the alternative is looking a little bleak. I mean, there’s certainly no rescue coming from Earth.

PERRY ( _Ruminating_ ) I was…I was hoping this expedition…would put Earth on the map. *Earth.* Not “Lakash Shama.”

DE LA CROIS Lakash Shama…their name for Earth.

PERRY ( _Cringing_ ) Yes. ( _beat_ ) Kazlen…do you trust her?

DE LA CROIS What choice do we have? I mean, tell me honestly, what is the chance of our recovering and returning home?

PERRY ( _Defeated_ ) I was trying to…pull a rabbit out of a hat. It didn’t work. ( _Facepalms_ ) You’re right. ( _Looking at De la Crois_ ) You’re right.

_INT. ENGINE CONTROL ROOM - LUMINARY_

_De la Crois and Perry crawl from the machine conduit into the Engine Control Room._

DESAI ( _Voiceover on comm_ ) Captain Perry and Commander De la Crois, you are needed on the Control Deck.

PERRY ( _To De la Crois_ ) What now? ( _Activating the comm_ ) This is Perry. What’s happening?

DESAI An unidentified ship is approaching our position.

_Perry and De la Crois look at each other._

DE LA CROIS Maybe it’s a friend?

PERRY ( _Bitterly_ ) What friends? Come on.

_They leave together for the Control Deck._

_# ACT III_

_EXT. SPACE - PROXIMA CENTAURI_

_The Luminary, looking small, slowly traverses the screen, the feeble red sun Promixa Centauri in the background._

_INT. CONTROL DECK - LUMINARY_

_Desai’s console is roughly patched back together, with wires still dangling above his head. He works some controls on his panel and turns to the main display, which now shows a distant object, long and tinted red against the star field._

_Perry, De la Crois, Kazlen, and Bai are standing, observing the main display. Öz, Akerele, and Desai, seated at their stations, also gaze at the display._

PERRY ( _Peering at the image_ ) It’s not a reflection?

DESAI No, that’s what I thought too. Look closer.

_Desai zooms and adjusts the image._

DE LA CROIS It’s the Pathfinder. The lost ship, our predecessor.

AKERELE So…they did make it to Proxima Centauri after all.

DESAI Those long burn marks…weapons fire. Probably a charged particle beam.

_Perry and then De la Crois shift their gaze to Kazlen._

KAZLEN ( _Expressing indignation_ ) What?

PERRY We thought this ship was lost between the stars due to a navigational error. And now it turns out the Pathfinder was attacked. Any idea who did this?

KAZLEN ( _Defensively_ ) There are many possibilities.

PERRY ( _Not impressed_ ) Like what?

KAZLEN Many!

PERRY ( _To Kazlen_ ) You’re a real piece of work.

_Öz leaves his panel and joins the rest._

ÖZ ( _Excited_ ) This might be a blessing in disguise. The Pathfinder and the Luminary are ninety percent similar. We can use some of the hardware from the other ship to repair our ship.

PERRY Well, we have to get there first. Are the thrusters working?

ÖZ Perfectly.

PERRY Lieutenant Akerele, ease us in that direction. Quarter speed.

AKERELE ( _Working his controls_ ) Quarter speed.

_EXT. SPACE - PROMIXA CENTAURI_

_The Luminary approaches a very similar, but battle-scarred, vessel — the UNSC Pathfinder._

_CLOSEUP:_

_The docking port on the side of the Luminary’s fore section swings into place, matching and mating with a similar port on the opposite side of the Pathfinder._

_CROSS FADE TO:_

_INT. AIRLOCK - LUMINARY_

_De la Crois is watching a small control panel by the ovoid airlock door. Perry is there with her. Through the airlock door window, a chamber slides into place, thus connecting to the rotating habitat ring._

DE LA CROIS Sanitizing procedure complete.

_The large, heavy airlock door swings open and Öz and a couple of mission specialists emerge in space suits. They remove their helmets. The mission specialists leave the airlock, and Öz reports to Perry._

ÖZ Okay, I’m confident that enough equipment is intact on the Pathfinder to patch our own systems. We’re looking at probably twelve hours of EVA work. That’s the good news.

PERRY And?

ÖZ The logs end abruptly upon the Pathfinder’s arrival to this system. Everything was knocked offline at once. They were blindsided. And Captain, there are no bodies on that ship. None.

DE LA CROIS So we have a mystery?

ÖZ ( _Grimly hesitates_ ) Not exactly….

_HARD CUT TO:_

_INT. MESS HALL - LUMINARY_

_Kazlen and Bai are sitting leisurely at a table in the well-lit Mess Hall, drinking from coffee mugs and eating MREs._

_Perry storms in from the corridor, followed by De la Crois and Öz._

_Kazlen, unnerved, looks up at him with wide eyes._

_Perry holds up a broken-off claw, pearl-colored, finger-sized._

PERRY ( _Demandingly_ ) How do you explain this?

_Kazlen instinctively flexes and looks at her articulated paws, revealing a full set of claws._

KAZLEN What do you mean?

PERRY We found it on the Pathfinder. It’s Farruzi.

KAZLEN ( _beat_ ) But anyone could have put that there.

DE LA CROIS ( _Disappointed_ ) Anyone, Kazlen?

KAZLEN Yes, the Adzkal…the Irradot…the Jomavi…the list goes on.

PERRY ( _Matter of factly_ ) But it could just be…the Farruzi?

KAZLEN ( _Struggling_ ) That was…that was before we had diplomatic relations. I don’t know.

PERRY ( _Authoritatively_ ) Bai, I’m assigning you to watch her. All the time. Don’t let her out of your sight except to use the head.

BAI ( _Unenthusiastically_ ) That’s not my job.

PERRY It is now!

KAZLEN Why are you doing this to me? I offered to help you and your ship. You’re a fool. A foolish monkey!

PERRY ( _Outraged_ ) That’s getting pretty old! So I’m a hominid, and you’re a felinid. We all got to be something, don’t we? ( _To Bai_ ) Do not let her out of your sight!

_Bai shifts his gaze to Kazlen, who look miserable._

_CROSS FADE TO:_

_EXT. SPACE - PROXIMA CENTAURI_

_MEDIUM-CLOSE SHOT:_

_The Luminary and the Pathfinder are still docked and joined. The weak red star Proxima Centauri lies beyond them._

_INT. CONTROL DECK - LUMINARY_

_The Control Deck is almost back to looking normal. The panels, displays, and lights are functioning as they should. Öz, Desai, and Akerele are at their stations, working, still patching things up. Perry is sitting in the captain’s chair, thinking._

DESAI ( _Shocked_ ) Captain, we’re broadcasting a wide-beam signal.

PERRY ( _Sitting forward_ ) We’re what?

DESAI The passive sweep just lit up like crazy. It’s coming from us. But it’s not the comm system.

PERRY What is it then?

_Desai is pressing buttons on his panel, trying to isolate the signal and its source._

DESAI It’s…an induced standing wave of negative-energy neutrinos. The resonance frequency is propagating faster than light. ( _Turns to Perry_ ) It’s a superluminal signal, and *we’re* sending it.

PERRY How? From where?

ÖZ It’s the AI-Drive. It was spun up from the Engine Control Room.

_Perry jumps from his chair and indicates that Öz should follow him._

PERRY Come on!

_INT. ENGINE CONTROL ROOM - LUMINARY_

_Kazlen is standing before the large console in the Engine Control Room, her arms folded. Steps approach and stop._

PERRY ( _Voiceover_ ) Step away from the panel, Kazlen.

_The camera pulls back as she steps away from the controls and we see Perry and Öz confronting her. Perry is holding a gun on her. She doesn’t look surprised._

KAZLEN Hello.

PERRY Where’s Bai?

KAZLEN ( _Matter of factly_ ) He fell asleep.

PERRY Öz, turn off the signal!

ÖZ ( _Adjusting some controls_ ) Signal disabled.

PERRY ( _To Kazlen_ ) What did you do?

KAZLEN I called the Farruzi.

PERRY To destroy us?

_Kazlen steps toward Perry, disregarding the pistol._

KAZLEN ( _Becoming more forceful as she speaks_ ) Do you want to know why the Adzkal have been attacking Earth for decades? I’m going to tell you. Because they needed somewhere to dump their hot ammunition after attacking *us*. That’s right, they weren’t interested in destroying your “solar cooling shields,” or your cities. That’s because Lakash Shama has literally nothing to offer the galaxy. No tech, no ideas, no culture. They were just playing target practice. Your Earth is nothing more than a trash can for them, and for everyone else as well.

_Perry is enraged, almost shaking. He points the gun at her._

_Öz regards at Perry, looking extremely worried._

ÖZ ( _Almost whispering_ ) Captain…. ( _He slowly forces Perry’s gun arm down_ ) Captain….

_Perry hands Öz the weapon._

PERRY Lock her in Storage Room C.

KAZLEN You’re making a mistake.

PERRY Get her out of here!

_He watches Öz guide Kazlen out the door, then turns and activates the comm._

PERRY Perry to Desai.

DESAI ( _Replies over comm_ ) Desai here.

PERRY We have company coming. Use active sweeps. Let me know the moment anything shows up. Can we use the charged particle cannons?

DESAI ( _Over comm_ ) Not in our present state. ( _beat_ ) We might overload the whole system again.

PERRY All right. Prime the defensive missiles.

DESAI ( _Over comm_ ) We only have two.

PERRY I know. 

_We see Perry’s exhausted demeanor and frustrated expression._

PERRY We’re sitting ducks.

_# ACT IV_

_EXT. SPACE - PROXIMA CENTAURI_

_The Luminary and the Pathfinder are still joined and docked._

_INT. CONTROL DECK - LUMINARY_

_On the Control Deck, Perry and De la Crois are talking. Öz, Desai, and Akerele are at their stations._

DE LA CROIS Do you really believe the Farruzi were behind the attack on the Pathfinder? Kazlen seemed genuinely surprised at the accusation.

PERRY Do you think her government tells her everything? Do you think *our* government tells *us* everything?

DE LA CROIS I don’t know about her government, but I think I trust her.

PERRY I don’t trust anyone. I can’t afford to.

_Perry walks to the engine panel where Öz is working._

PERRY ( _To Öz_ ) Status on the Induction Drive?

ÖZ We’ve run into a snag adapting the Pathfinder’s drive controller to our AI-Drive. It’s incompatible. We’re having to…cobble together an intermediary piece of software.

PERRY How can it be incompatible? Both engines came from the same Adzkal ship!

ÖZ One of the engines was replaced at some point, by the Adzkal, with a newer model, so it got a different Drive Controller.

PERRY ( _Grimly_ ) Dammit, Öz, how long is this going to take?

ÖZ ( _Suddenly shouting_ ) I don’t know! No one’s ever had to do this before!

_Perry leaves Öz to his work, and returns to his chair._

PERRY ( _Frustrated, to De la Crois_ ) Earth is in Farruzi space. They think we belong to them.

DE LA CROIS. Why would they give us their Stellar Address Charts if they didn’t want to help us?

PERRY ( _Angered_ ) Because they knew this was our last chance! If we don’t make it back, how long do you think it will be before another mission like this one is launched? A decade? A century?

DE LA CROIS ( _Thinking_ ) If we make it back…maybe they’ll send us out again to Proxima Centauri so we can fix up and retrieve the Pathfinder. We could double the size of our fleet.

PERRY ( _Excited, snaps his fingers_ ) “Double the size of our fleet.”

_Perry jumps up and returns to Öz’s station._

PERRY Öz?

ÖZ ( _Curt_ ) Yes?

PERRY The thrusters on the Pathfinder…are they still operational?

ÖZ They’re the *only* thing on that ship that will work. Assuming the fuel hasn’t degraded too badly. But you’d have to fly the Pathfinder from the Engine Control Room.

PERRY What about defensive missiles?

ÖZ ( _Shrugs_ ) I didn’t check. ( _Gestures to his panel, with computer code on screen_ ) I really need to concentrate on this.

PERRY Sorry.

_He returns slowly to his captain’s chair. De la Crois is watching him._

PERRY ( _To De la Crois_ ) I’m transferring command to you. I’ll be on the Pathfinder. If the Farruzi show up, I’ll distract them until you can get the Luminary to flank speed.

DE LA CROIS ( _Worried_ ) Do we return for you?

PERRY No.

DE LA CROIS ( _Protesting_ ) Absolutely not.

PERRY Commander, if nothing happens, I’ll come back. But if I have to take the heat, then your job is to save this ship and her crew.

DE LA CROIS ( _Shaking her head_ ) No, you belong on *this* ship. I’m just the XO. I’ll stay on the Pathfinder in case I’m needed.

PERRY Commander, I’m transferring command of the Luminary to you. That’s an order.

_Perry waits for acknowledgement._

PERRY De la Crois?

DE LA CROIS Yes, Captain.

_EXT. SPACE - PROXIMA CENTAURI_

_The Luminary and the Pathfinder have separated and are now drifting parallel to each other, but facing opposite directions._

_De la Crois, now in command of the Luminary, is sitting in the captain’s chair._

DESAI A bogey just appeared on long range active sweep. It’s closing on us fast.

DE LA CROIS ( _To Öz_ ) Lieutenant Öz?

ÖZ I’m spinning up the drive now for a test.

DE LA CROIS We don’t have time for a test!

_INSET:_

_De la Crois is watching a large ship approach on the main display. The ship is large, curvy and organic looking, with a weird translucent sheen to its outer skin._

DE LA CROIS ( _To Desai_ ) Desai, can you ID that ship?

DESAI It’s unknown. Doesn’t appear to be Farruzi.

DE LA CROIS ( _Activating the comm_ ) Captain Perry, are you seeing this?

PERRY ( _Voiceover, on comm_ ) I see it. I’m pulling the Pathfinder away. Soleil, wish me luck.

DE LA CROIS ( _Unsettled_ ) Bonne Chance!

_EXT. SPACE_

_The Pathfinder’s thrusters fire up and the ship pulls away the Luminary._

_INT. CONTROL DECK - LUMINARY_

DESAI The bogey is turning to pursue the Pathfinder.

DE LA CROIS ( _Turning to Öz)_ Öz!

ÖZ ( _Desperate working his panel_ ) There’s a problem. We can’t go superluminal.

DESAI The Pathfinder has been destroyed. The bogey is returning to our position.

DE LA CROIS Full thrusters! Prepare to fire missiles.

AKERELE Thrusters at full!

_Desai’s panel beeps twice._

DESAI ( _Stressed_ ) I can’t arm the missiles. There’s a fault.

DE LA CROIS Can it be done manually?

DESAI ( _Frenetically_ ) There’s no procedure to arm them manually!

_The Control Deck jolts, throwing everyone into the air for a second._

_EXT. SPACE - THE LUMINARY_

_CLOSE UP:_

_A bright blue beam slices off the rear two thirds of the thruster stack._

_INT. CONTROL DECK - LUMINARY_

_The Control Deck is still being rattled by the damage when Kazlen runs onto the Control Deck and approaches Desai’s station. She stops momentarily as De la Crois calls to her._

DE LA CROIS ( _To Kazlen_ ) Kazlen! How did you—?

_Kazlen turns and reaches for the controls on Desai’s panel. He tries to jump up and stop her._

DESAI No!

_She quickly pins his shoulder to the chair, running her thumb claw through his shoulder muscle and pinning her other claws to the back of the chair._

_Desai cries out and squirms._

_With her left paw, Kazlen quickly pushes a sequence of buttons._

KAZLEN ( _Yelling into comm_ ) Sintin berai! Sintin berai!

_The Luminary is again hit by the enemy weapon, rocking the Control Deck, causing the lights and controls to fail for a fraction of a second._

_De la Crois is already up and trying to secure Kazlen. She grabs the Farruzi and throws her to the deck._

AKERELE ( _Pointing to the main display_ ) Commander!

_De la Crois turns to look at the display._

_INSET:_

_On the display, two new ships approach, sandwiching the attacking ship. The new pair of large ships are bright, multicolored, and sleek._

_EXT. SPACE_

_The attacking ship, outnumbered and outgunned by the two new ships, accelerates and disappears into the distance._

_INT. CONTROL DECK - LUMINARY_

_De la Crois is still staring at the display. Kazlen rises to her feet beside De la Crois._

KAZLEN ( _Out of breath_ ) They’re…Farruzi! I told them to stand by until I sent word to them, just in case you guys needed help. That other ship was Irradot. It seems they don’t like it that you’re leaving the confines of your solar system.

_De la Crois is eyeing Kazlen critically. Desai is holding his shoulder, which is punctured and bleeding._

KAZLEN ( _Defensively_ ) The Farruzi *are* here to help. If you’re wondering who sabotaged your vessel, you now have your answer: the Irradot.

DE LA CROIS How did you escape from the storage locker?

_Kazlen holds up a broken-off index claw._

KAZLEN I forced the lock. ( _Looking around_ ) Where is Captain Perry?

DE LA CROIS He was on the Pathfinder. It was destroyed.

KAZLEN ( _Mortified_ ) Oh no. I’ll signal my people to check for survivors.

DE LA CROIS ( _Calm, but blaming_ ) If you had told him what you were doing he would still be alive.

KAZLEN He wouldn’t have believed me! Would you have believed me? Would anyone on this ship have believed me?

_De la Crois is glaring sharply at Kazlen, but it is clear that she is also reflecting on her part in this, and is disappointed in herself._

_# TAG_

_EXT. SPACE - EARTH_

_The Luminary is floating above the bright blue-white ball of the Earth, sporting long burn marks and missing most of both thrusters. Nearby are the two brightly painted Farruzi ships._

DE LA CROIS ( _Voiceover_ ) The Luminary has returned home with the help of the Farruzi. Captain Perry’s body was not recovered. He is missing, presumed dead.

_INT. CONTROL DECK - LUMINARY_

_De la Crois sits in the captain’s chair, gazing at the display. Kazlen stands to her right. Bai to her left._

DE LA CROIS ( _Voiceover continued_ ) Kazlen has remained aboard the Luminary. We’ve agreed to put our mistrust and anger behind us and to work together. Not that I trust her completely, but…it seems her actions did save us from the Irradot.

_CLOSE UP:_

_We see De la Crois’s face as she gazes at the main display, calm and full of hope._

DE LA CROIS ( _Voiceover continued_ ) What will the future bring? I imagine, more exploration, more discoveries, and inevitably, more failures. But still, I look forward to a brighter future.

_EXT. SPACE - EARTH_

_We see the UNSC Luminary dock with its service ship high above the Earth. The sun sets behind the curve of the globe, and the ship is seen in silhouette against web-like strands of lighted cities on the planet below, and tenuous webs of stars above._

DE LA CROIS ( _Voiceover continued_ ) I plan to read the poem at Captain Perry’s funeral, the one he was never able to read at Promixa Centauri. It begins: ( _With gravitas_ ) From a small round rock and a certain sun / We stand and reach for distant stars…

END.

**Author's Note:**

>  **Different Cultures in Super Luminary** :
> 
> The **Humans** (HYOO-muhns) are just leaving their own solar system to explore their stellar neighborhood. The problems of war, poverty, prejudice, illness, and misinformation are still rampant on Earth. The Solar Shield Project, initiated to lower the planetary temperature, has been destroyed over and over again by the Adzkal. The Adzkal have also attacked cities. The Irradot briefly offered to help Earth with its defensive technologies. Earth was then able to capture an Adzkal destroyer and adapt its superluminal propulsion system to their ships. Eventually, Earth will form an alliance with others (starting with the Farruzi, then the Jomavi and later still the Irradot). Earth is called “Lakash Shama” (= Sol III) by all the other aliens, and humans are occasionally referred to as Lakashi (Lah-KAH-shi).
> 
> The **Farruzi** (fah-ROO-zee), originating on planet Farruz (FAH-rooz), are a felinid race. They have been a space-faring species for several centuries by 2159 CE (the year of their official first contact with Earth). They also have been colonizing other systems for a century—settling a total of twelve worlds. They are haughty, flighty, capricious, and potentially dangerous when freaked out. They are obsessed with music, games, and food. Humans may find Farruzi food disgusting, but the Farruzi adore human food. They are snappy, colorful dressers. Their ships are painted in brightly patterned colors (yellow, orange, green). They consider themselves peaceful “citizens of the universe” but have many shortcomings. They have way more in common with humans than they would ever care to admit.
> 
> The **Adzkal** (ADZ-kahl) are a wandering tribal saurian species. They are hunched and tail-heavy, with natural body armor. The Farruzi have known about them for centuries. They are scavengers and thieves, but also work in tandem to attack others in order to expand their territories. The Farruzi have been actively trying to drive them far away from their settled star systems. The Adzkal, in response, have begun coordinated attacks on Farruzi worlds. The result has been undeclared war. Because the Adzkal are such a closed culture, their language and society are not well understood. Earth, tiring of their “attacks” (it turns out the Adzkal were just dumping their hot ammo on Earth for target practice and fun) devise a plan to capture an Adzkal ship. The United Nations Space Corps then adapt the captured faster-than-light engines to two newly designed Earth ships, allowing the first interstellar exploration.
> 
> The **Irradot** (IR-rah-dote, singular Irrad, IR-rahd), also sometimes called “Projectors” (due to their use of forced-matter projection to create bodies for themselves) are an older culture with a hidden home world. They willfully suppress new spacefaring cultures that might threaten them. They send out spies and infiltrate all advanced cultures, often working behind the scenes to sabotage developing technologies. They exist as a matrix of negative energy, and can manifest themselves in disguise using their forced-matter technology. In this guise they are indistinguishable from humans, Farruzi, etc., not even giving up their secret during autopsy, since they can simply abandon the body they created, or even leave it temporarily. When they want to present themselves to humans as being recognizably Irradot, they appear humanoid, but translucent and blue.
> 
> The **Jomavi** (Djoh-MAH-vee, singular Joma, DJOH-mah) are another old culture, rarely encountered, but very knowledgable. They keep to themselves, but can be teased out into the open if the promise of reward is great. They use advanced organic-based technologies (quantum chemistry, like the “philosopher’s stone”). They hire others for interstellar travel (because they don’t bother with that kind of technology for themselves). They are fine with lying to non-Jomavi and taking advantage of them. They can be cruel. Their home world is called Gaesh, but no one is certain where it is. They are curiously elven in appearance, and wear frilled, ornate clothing.
> 
> The **Hokhalim** (Hoh-kahl-LEEM, singular Hokhal, HOH-kahl) are another very old culture, secretive and powerful, with advanced technology, and having ways of inducing fear and awe into those they encounter. They are mysterious and malevolent, and prefer to work behind the scenes, through intermediaries. Their goals are frequently inscrutable. They are tall, have long and thin limbs, and wear a fully-covering (and obscuring) environmental suit with a bulky chest unit and bug-like mask. They often appear in pairs, carrying a control rod in one hand that seems to be a multi-function tool (manipulator/weapon/communication). No one knows where their home planet is. They are powerful due to their technology, but physically quite brittle.


End file.
